Prohibido
by NeKkOoOo
Summary: Era tan simple comprenderlo, pero era imposible entenderlo, lo amaba y si el correspondía mis besos, mis sentimientos.-¿por que es tan prohibido nuestro amor?-por que si ambos no negábamos nuestra atracción...-por que son hermanos-me respondió...


Capitulo 1.

Apretaba con fuerza mi conejo de felpa intentando encontrar consuelo en su suavidad, sentía dentro de mi una soledad inigualable que me consumía provocándome un llanto interminable; ya mis mejillas, las cuales ardían, se encontraban bañadas en mis lagrimas, que se negaban a cesar, ahogándome en aquellos sollozos que no deseaban tener fin.

Por mi cuerpo débil siempre debía estar encerrada para evitar problemas y ahora gracias a eso, sentía como cada vez mi persona se iba desapareciendo del mundo, no conocía mucha gente mas que algunas personas que no recordaban bien mi nombre…eso no era lo que yo deseaba, odia estar encerrada en estas cuatro paredes que me asfixiaban y me hacían ser una sombra ante todo el mundo.

Mis llantos no cesaban hasta que pude sentir como unos fuertes brazos me apretaban atrayéndome con fuerza a un calido pecho, no tuve que ni siquiera abrir los ojos para saber quien era el perteneciente a ese calido cuerpo.

-tranquila ya estoy aquí…-susurro pegando luego sus labios a mis mejillas, para luego comenzar a darme pequeños besos en ella intentando secar los caminos que dejaron mis lagrimas.

Mantuve mis ojos cerrados mientras sentía sus calientes labios deslizarse por mi piel, sentirlo me provocaba un gran bienestar, me recordaba que aquellos pequeños ataques de llantos no eran nada, ya que no estaba sola, tenia ami hermano conmigo.

El comenzó a aflojar un poco el fuerte abrazo para poder mirarme, nuestros ojos se encontraron y pude notar como los suyos me penetraron sin piedad haciéndome sentir indefensa ante su mirada.

-te tardaste en llegar hoy…-le susurre sin quitar mis ojos de su rostro tan perfecto.

-perdona…-me dijo en un murmullo antes de besarme en la frente con cuidado.-pero…he traído a alguien para que coma con nosotros.-continuo mientras acariciaba mi cabello, pude oír unos suaves pasos acercándose a donde nos encontrábamos y sin resistir mis impulsos, gire mi rostro para ver al recién llegado.

Se trataba de una joven de cabello oscuro que llevaba puesta unos lentes, su sonrisa era tímida al igual que su postura, se notaba el nerviosismo que colocaba ante mi presencia.

-buenas tardes, Masen me a hablado mucho de si Isabella.-recorrí con mi mirada todo su cuerpo, se notaba un poco mas voluptuosa que yo pero también mas rellena. Asentí ante su saludo, y en una actitud posesiva agarre de inmediato el brazo de Edward apretándolo con fuerza.

-bueno, ella es Ángela es la muchacha con la que e estado saliendo desde que llegamos al pueblo Bella, dudo que la recuerdes pero también fue una amiga de nuestra infancia.-voltee nuevamente y observe con detenimiento su rostro, me causo un poco de gracia como se sonrojaba sin saber que hacer ante mi atenta mirada.

-no la recuerdo-dije simplemente, notando como en el rostro tanto de mi hermano como en el de ella se expresaba la desilusión.

-no me sorprende-comenzó a decir ella-no hablábamos mucho ya que pasabas mucho tiempo en el hospital, y fui mas apegada a tu hermano-continuo hablando mientras se acercaba a mi hermano y lo abrazaba por los hombros, mientras el seguía sentado a un lado de mi cama.-cuando ustedes se fueron del pueblo, recuerdo que sentí un poco de lastima al no poder conocerte mas profundamente, después de todo eras la hermana gemela del chico al que amaba.-finalizo besando la mejilla de mi hermano, una punzada golpeo con fuerza en mi pecho, y mis ojos fueron testigos de un sonrojo en las pálidas mejillas de Edward…

Era conciente de lo atractivo que era mi hermano, además de las chicas con las que salía y también de una que otra que lo perseguían, el mismo me relataba sus vivencias fuera de estas cuatro paredes, sin embargo hasta ahora ella era la única a la que traía frente a mí…

Solté un fuerte suspiro cuando note que sus rostros comenzaban a acercarse.-si desean los dejo solos-les dije parándome de la cama con brusquedad.

Ambos me miraron sorprendidos, sin embargo mi vista se nublo al segundo, me había movido demasiado rápido para mi cuerpo, y sin poderlo evitar mis piernas flaquearon dejándome caer al suelo, por suerte mi hermano me sujeto a tiempo.

-tonta, sabes muy bien que si estas el día entero en cama, no podrás caminar bien y menos si te levantas de esa manera.-lo mire, sus ojos brillaban molestos.

-ya.-le respondí soltándome de su agarre, por poco estuve a punto de hacer de nuevo pero estaba vez quien intento agarrarme fue ella, peor se alejo al instante al ver la mirada de odio que le entregaba.

Salí de mi habitación rumbo a la sala de estar, sintiendo en mi espalda las miradas de ambos.

…-

Observe como Bella salía del cuarto caminando de manera lenta y pausada, su frágil y delgado cuerpo me pedía a gritos que fuera tras ella a abrazarla y que la mantuviera presa entre mis brazos; era tan pequeña, me ponía los pelos de punta incluso dejarla ir a la sala de estar sola.

Habían transcurrido aproximadamente tres años desde la muerte de nuestros padres, desde que oficialmente nos convertimos en húrganos y unos seis meses desde que volvimos a nuestro viejo hogar en el pequeño pueblo de Forks.

Luego de la muerte de nuestros padres, los conocidos de ellos desearon tomarnos para hacerse cargo de nosotros, sin embargo por el delicado estado de mi hermana mas de uno se canso a las semanas dejándola en manos de otro, nos separaron en repetidas ocasiones, fui conciente de cuanta gente creía estar en deuda con mi padre, quien era medico, e intentaron hacerse cargo de nosotros fracasando. Al ver el estado de mi hermana, quien comenzaba a empeorar, opte por conseguirme un empelo y pedir la custodia de ella y mía, y lo conseguí, peor bajo la supervisión de Mike Newton, un medico amigo de nuestro padre.

Ahora con mis 17 años, continuo estudiando, mientras le doy clases particulares a mi hermana Bella.

Luego de que volvimos al pueblo pude notar las ganas de Bella por querer conocer las afueras de nuestro hogar, y yo con mucho gusto se lo e deseado mostrar, pero por la culpa de Mike, no e podido llevarla mas haya que del jardín, el incluso resulto mas sobre protector que yo, pero gracias a un acuerdo que hicimos, Bella comenzara a asistir a la escuela el próximo mes.

Sentí como la mano de Ángela sujetaba con fuerza la mía.

Ella era una muchacha muy inteligente, dulce y linda, por lo cual creo que la escogí…

Sin embargo a pesar de su atractivo, nunca pude sentirme lo realmente enamorado que debía, mis ojos caían rendidos ante mi hermana sin que yo mismo lo deseara…

Era algo tonto…y pecaminoso…

Sentir aquella atracción hacia Bella…

Le devolví el apretón, mientras le sonreía, para luego empujarla suavemente hacia las afueras de la habitación de Bella.

Una vez fuera la encontramos sentada en uno de los sofás, con sus manos sujetando su cabeza mientras se apoyaban en sus piernas, las cuales se mostraban sin vergüenza por lo corto de su falda, su largo y liso cabello castaño caía por sus hombros ocultando la piel expuesta que dejaba aquella prenda…

-¿comeremos ya?-pregunto mientras me miraba a los ojos detenidamente.

Sin desearlo apreté con mas fuerza la mano de Ángela…


End file.
